Renovation Time!
by Tifas-love
Summary: Tifa lives in Kalm and i visited by yuffie, who is like a sis to her. Yuffie urges teef to turn her bar into a club. Stuff happens.....so, yeah. Shes trying to get over Cloud, who has left her to find Aeris. Youll find out if you read! R&R! No flames.


Renovation time!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or its characters.  
  
I wrote this story 'cos I was bored and 'cos I thought of it and didn't want to forget it. So I wrote it really quickly. S'cuse me if my characters are OOC. I accept reviews and tips, No Flames. Flames will be used to boil the water for my Cup-A-Soup.  
  
The Plan  
  
Today was a normal day for Tifa in her 7th Heaven Bar, located in Kalm. She occasionally got visits from Reno, and from Barret; but mostly from Yuffie. Yuffie was like Tifa's long lost sister. Yuffie hadn't become the ruler of Wutai yet, so she still had some of her much needed freedom.  
  
Yuffie had often urged Tifa in to turning her bar into a club; with music and a DJ booth. Tifa, in turn, had often turned down her offer. It took too much Gil, which, Tifa didn't have enough of. But today was different. Yuffie walked into Tifa's bar with a big, brown sack.  
  
'Yuffie! Hi! How are you? What's that?' Tifa greeted while pointing to the sack. Yuffie grinned. Today was the day that she convinced Tifa to turn her Bar into a club. Yuffie threw the sack down on the floor, making a metallic sound. Tifa's eyes went wide in shock.  
  
'Yuffie, is that GIL?'  
  
Yuffie nodded her head. Her grin broadened even wider. Yuffie opened the sack, and pulled out...Gil. A whole handful. Yuffie said:  
  
'Tifa, you are going to turn your stinking bar into a hip Nightclub! With people, lights and music!'  
  
Tifa's eyes went wider (if possible) in shock. Did Yuffie get all this Gil for her? Where? How? Tifa stepped forward to politely decline to Yuffie, but instead was silenced by a customer. He wasn't drunk, as far as Tifa could see, she knew him. It was Vincent, he had just returned from Lucrecia's waterfall.  
  
'Vinnie? Wow! When did you come back?'  
  
Vincent silenced Yuffie with a glare that instantly made her scared. It was one of THOSE stares that made him scary.  
  
'Tifa, I think you should turn this bar into a nightclub. It's a brilliant idea, (Yuffie started jumping up and down) and it will make you take your mind off Cloud for awhile.' Vincent said simply.  
  
'But, where did she get all the Gil from? (She turned to Yuffie) You didn't STEAL it did you?' Tifa asked. She took note of all the stares she was getting from her customers. She'd have to close soon.  
  
'Nope. I found it. I found it in my house in Wutai. It was in the roof, and looking at that sack, I'd say there would be about a million Gil in there.' smiled Yuffie.  
  
That was it. Tifa closed her bar for the night. Grumbling, her customers walked out, eyeing her warily. Tifa turned back to Yuffie.  
  
'Yuffie. I can't accept all this Gil! You're giving me ALL this Gil just for my bar! I don't want it.' Tifa said while crossing her arms.  
  
'C'mon Teef! It'll be good for you. All new customers, music, the LIGHTS! I want you to be happy, not sit around here all the time, serving drinks to lowlifes.' Yuffie pleaded.  
  
'Tifa, I agree. You would have less drunken people, a less chance that you'll get raped and the people will be happy.' Vincent said.  
  
Tifa uncrossed her arms. 'Since when did you care about me, Vincent?'  
  
He shrugged. 'Lucrecia said some things to me that made sense. It's time I opened up a little, and showed more emotion.'  
  
'Oh...'  
  
'RIGHT! So, Tifa! You are going to close this bar for a month and were gonna start hiring people to renovate, some bouncers and a bar maid. No, wait, Tifa...do you wanna be the bar maid? I mean, you're the best at it and all...' Yuffie said sheepishly.  
  
'...Well...I'd love to, Yuffie! Who knows, this'll be fun. It's a great way to occupy me for awhile' Tifa said while watching Yuffie whoop and cheer.  
  
'Great! Vinnie, wanna help us? It'll be fun! You could probably start your new life here! Perhaps finding the bouncers would be the best job for you...that's if you want to of course.' Yuffie suggested.  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Yes! It's all in order now, alright, ill go put up the sign saying that you will be closed for awhile –due to renovations- Hah!' Yuffie skipped off.  
  
Vincent raised his eyebrow. 'I sometimes wonder about her...'  
  
'I know what you mean, but you get used to it!' Tifa went to make a drink for herself, Yuffie and Vincent.  
  
'Suppose you're right, Tifa.' Vincent said while leaning on the counter.  
  
'Course I'm right!' Tifa prompted, while pouring a drink. Yuffie came bouncing back.  
  
'All done!' Yuffie grinned.  
  
'Ok, here's to us and the soon-to-be club' said Tifa while raising her drink. She gulped down her drink and slammed it on the table. Vincent and Yuffie did the exact same. Tifa knew this was going to be a good start to her new life of moving on from Cloud.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Wotcha think? R&R please! I'll update when I have at least 5 reviews on this story! You've been warned! Tifa: Warned from what? Author: Don't you worry! Now, get back to work! Tifa: Yes Ma'am! Author: I love being the boss. XD! 


End file.
